The Past Never Dies Remake
by JJBluebell
Summary: when Dean is in his wish by the Djinn, its not Jess Sam's with, and he finds out his brothers hidding something from his past, something he holds even more guilt for then Jess! what is so bad he cant even tell Dean? plz R&R for updates, could become M
1. The Wish AU

_**hey guys! this a complete rewrite of my old fic! so tell me what you think if you want updates!**_

As Mary goes up stairs Dean returns to looking at the pictures, playing with some saint Jude pendant around his neck, he smiles at seeing Sam's graduation photo, then moves to see one of his younger brother with a girl, holding her lovingly, it's a wedding picture, but its not the girl he expected. She has porcelain skin, long brown hair, honey highlights and pale green eyes with lightning blue specks and a small scar on her left eyebrow. He doesn't know her, but he recognizes her from somewhere he cant place. The next photo is of the same girl, Dean giving her a piggyback in her wedding dress, he cant help but laugh. The next looks more recent, of the same girl, but her hair is shorter, ending at her neck, with blonde highlights and a side fringe, Sam is standing next to her smiling happily, but what shocks Dean is the third person in the picture. A small boy, about four, with messy brown hair, tanned skin and Sam's eyes, but the same blue specks in them as the girl. That's when Dean sees that Sam, his baby brother has a wife and a son. Dean has a smoking hot girlfriend, his mothers alive, his father died peacefully. That maybe he's happy, and owes the Djinn an apology and a beer!

When Dean wakes up he decides to go researching this thing himself, but before he does his Mom comes down the stairs "hey honey, you want some breakfast?" I looks up at her from the couch and smiles "I'm good, actually I got something I got'a do, but I'll have something when I get back." she smiles and nods "ok sweetie" as dean puts on his jacket he looks to the pictures and asks "mom?" as he picks one up of Sam's family he asks "the girl Sam married…?" she looks at him confused "you mean Mattie? What about her?" he looks to the girl then Mary "what happened to Jess? I thought they really loved each other." the blonde woman stands shocked "Jessica Moore? Dean they went out for just a few months in college. I'm surprised you even remember her." he nod and puts the picture back "yeah, strange the stuff you remember." he kisses his mother and goes to find out what's going with this Djinn.

Later as dean sits enjoying his beer a car rolls up and he stands a the boy from the picture practically jumps from the car "Uncle Dean! Uncle Dean!" the boy raps himself around Deans legs happily and he cant help but smile "hey,…champ!" he rubs the boys head playfully "Johnny save some Dean for Mommy." a sweet southern hinted voice says. Dean looks up the see the same short, curly haired, girl from the photo's, Mattie. The boy moves and she hugs him tightly, she's only a few inches shorter than him "good to see you Dean! I missed you!" he smiles at her "you to Mattie." but when Sam comes over there is no hug, just a nod and a certain tension dean doesn't like.

At dinner dean smiles as Johnny orders a burger and french-fries and cant help laughing when Mattie glares the waiter, making him look like he saw a windigo, when he scoffs at the kid. When he kisses Carmen, Sam says "Mattie and I have an announcement for moms birthday." Mattie looks at her son who nods "tell them mommy!" she smiles and says "we're pregnant!" Dean cant help the joy he feels at the scene before him, the happiness on everyone's face. On Sam's face. But the moment gone when he see's that girl from earlier and just like than she's gone.

The drive back is silent and Mary smiles as she says she'll took Johnny in and leads the boy upstairs. When Dean suggests that they go for a drink, everyone looks at him confused. Sam pulls his away and asks what's going on, tells him some of the crappy things Deans done to him and then says "look dean, you and me we just don't have anything in common. the only reason I ever even hear from you outside of holidays is when you call Mattie every other day." dean looks at him confused, when he brushes off the invite to go hunting Dean feels his heart brake.

As Sam walks away Dean sighs sadly "Dean?" he turns to the sweet voice, finding the pale skin and green, blue specked eyes smiling at him "hey Mattie." she sighs and walks over to him resting her back on the wall "I'm sorry about Sam, he can be a jerk when it comes to you." dean rests on the opposite wall and looks at her "me and Sam aren't close, even friends, so why are we Mattie?" she smiles sweetly "because you're an ass, but you're my best friend. You remember when we first met, a few weeks after me and Rex, and Sam and Jess broke up? Sam was so nervous that you'd steel me from him, but that night you and me just talked, joked and watched Jack Nicholson movies, drinking beer. We go to monster truck rally's and Bon Jovi concerts, you were my 'Mister of Honour' at our wedding, that's where I gave you this." she picks up the St Jude pendant around his neck "my dad hates you, my son loves you. You're my best friend Dean and Sam's brother. I appreciate you trying with Sam, even if he is being a dick." he nods at her and smiles as she walks away but stops "oh and Dean, Carmen way out of your league!" he laughs as she walks up the stairs to her husband, his brother. He cant help thinking over in his head 'you're an ass, but you're my best friend.'.

As Dean starts talking to Sam, who caught him in the china cabinet he says "Sam, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that we don't get along. I wish to hell I could stay to fix this. But I got'a do this. People's lives depend on it." Sam looks at his scared "Dean, what're you talking about?" quickly dodging the subject "Nothing. Forget it. Hey, just tell Mom I love her, take care of Mattie and your kids, she's a great girl. Just be happy. I'll see you, Sammy." and with that dean leaves the house. His home, his dream, his wish.

Just when Dean goes to stab himself Sam shouts "WAIT!" he stops and his mother and Carmen walk in from the sides, Mattie and Johnny coming to Sam's side, rapping an arm around her son "why'd you have to keep dogging? Why couldn't you have left well enough alone? You were happy" dean looks as his mother steps in front of him, trying to convince him to stay, as that southern hinted accent says "you don't have to worry about Sam anymore, you get to watch him be happy, with his family." she looks at her son and rubs her stomach "you have people here Dean. Your mother, a loving girlfriend, a happy brother, a beautiful nephew, a best friend. We love you Dean." he looks down at the small boys face "please Uncle Dean, don't go." then Carmen pleads with him also, then Sam asks for the knife, but he cant, the real Sam's out there and he needs him. So once again, he cant be selfish and stabs himself, destroys the wish and is pulled back to reality.

Back at the motel dean starts to explain to Sam "got'a tell you though man, you we're married, had a kid, another one on the way, mom had grandkids. I wanted to stay so bad." Sam looks at him sadly "Ever since Dad... all I can think about is how much this job has cost us. We've lost so much; we've sacrificed so much…" Sam nods in understanding and tries to reason "But people are alive because of you. It's worth it, Dean. It is. It's not fair, and ya'know it hurts like hell, but it's worth it." Dean cant help but think, 'is it?'. Sam stands and places his hand on his brothers shoulder "we need beer, you want anything." Sam grabs his coat when dean shakes his head and leaves with a sympathetic nod. As Sam leaves dean lets out a sigh and rubs a hand over his face, but as he looks around the room aimlessly he see's something laying under Sam pillow, something that's been hidden quickly. A purple notebook. Dean walks over and moves the pillow, lifting the book curiously, he flips through the pages, seeing note and drawing in girls handwriting, but as he holds the book he feels a chain hanging from one of the pages. He opens the book to that page and gasps, the chain is a silver St Jude pendent, the same one from his wish, and there glued to the page is a picture. Dean looks at it in shock and confusion "Mattie?" looking down into her green, blue specked smiling eyes.


	2. Did She?

_**Hey guys! so heres a taister of what will come if you review! so please review!**_

_**thanks **_

_**JJ**_

Its been nearly a week since Dean found the picture of Mattie, he just cant shake this feeling that Sam's hiding her for some reason. When he causally mentioned her being in his wish Sam went so pale Casper looked tanned, but when he tried to push for more information Sam calmed up and just told Dean to drop it, which he did, kind of.

As Sam tuck's himself in from their day of successful hunting Dean says he's going to celebrate with a beer, to which Sam asks him not to bring the latest on-night chick back to the motel. Dean just laughs lightly with a promising nod, but he doesn't go to a bar to get wasted and pick up a girl, instead he goes the twenty-four hour library, after all it is nearly twelve. As Dean sits quietly he thinks about what to type, knowing Sam must have met the girl at Stanford he starts there, typing 'Stanford, Mattie' into the search engine. He smiles when he see's the link to her own webpage. Her webpage is pretty simple, green and black flower pattern's, when he see's the large video screen he quickly press's play, but as the into music blares and the Liberian gives him a scolding look he fiddles with the near by head set and then continues.

He cant help but smile as an image of his 'wished' friend appears, her eyes so bright, with lighting blue dancing with the green pools, her long hair pulled into a messy braid as her voice sings "hey guys, me again. So I got some questions and here are the answers! K-star-32 get out while you can! That guy is poison, he will kill you eventually, and believe me,…" dean pauses the footage and looks for the last uploaded video. As he looks at the girl, her hair wavy and messy, her pale cheeks red and puffy, her eyes duller despite the shine of tears on them, he presses play and watches "hey, *sniffle* listen guys I'm sorry but I cant help you out anymore. *sniffle* I guess I'm in need of advise myself." she wipe away a stray tear and smiles weakly "I've done something really stupid, I trusted a friend so much I told him something, something I've never told anyone. Now he hates me, he never talks to me and when he does he's so cruel *sob* and then there's the way he looks at me, like I'm some sort of Demon! Its breaking my heart and I don't know what to do*sob*, I'm sorry!" she quickly turns off the recorder and Dean cant help but feel for her "what happened to you Mattie?" realizing the time, 2:30 am, he quickly prints off some news articles with her name in, without looking at them and leaves for the hotel.

When Dean stops outside the motel he gives a small sigh and pulls out the newspaper printouts from his pocket, the first two are nothing, just some guy, but the third catches his attention. He unfolds it, finding a black and white picture of Mattie and reads the headline 'Stanford's Loss' and the goes and reads the article below.

'_Last night in the early hours the body of young Matilda Lake, known to her friends as Mattie, was found in her dorm bathroom by her friend Sam Winchester. Police have confirmed that her death was not an accident, but suicide! We have statement's from her roommate, Cassidy Harris, and the young man who found her, Sam Winchester._

_**Cassidy Harris **__- "I cant believe she's gone! Mattie wasn't your typical girl, she didn't like clubs or girly stuff, she was more one of the guys, but she tried to be friends with everyone, especially those who looked upset or on their own. Those last few days she was distant, upset. Locked herself away in our room and just cried. I've never seen her like that. I don't know why she did it, but it had to be something real bad, because Mattie didn't just give up, she just didn't!" _

_**Sam Winchester **__- "We'd been fighting and I just wanted to apologize for being a jerk. I knew Mattie stayed up late so I figured she wouldn't mind me stopping by, I had a key so I let myself in and then when I saw her in the bathroom I,…oh god, she was an amazing person, my friend and she died thinking I hate her! Oh god Mattie I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" _

_Despite the polices confirmation that there was no foul play, sources however have revealed that Mattie was in a very abusive relationship with her ex-boyfriend, Rex Peterson, who not only didn't take the break up well but also conveniently disappeared from campus not a week ago. _

_The questions now are 'why did this sweet, amazing young woman take her life?' and 'did she?'.' _

As dean looks up he remembers know where he knew her from, he heard about her death when he was asking hunters passing by Stanford to check in on Sammy, remembers seeing it in the news. He cant help but think as he looks at her picture, her strange smiling eyes, remembering meeting her(even if it was just a wish), the person she seemed to be and he cant help but think, no she didn't do this.


End file.
